1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fluid level controllers and more particularly to a fluid level controller which comprises a pipe assembly formed of a plurality of joint pipes for receiving therein a plurality of reed elements to incorporate with a main control circuit for controlling the operation of controlled actuators so as to achieve fluid level controlling operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional level controllers generally utilize a magnetic element to trigger a reed switch to control an actuator to start or stop an operation.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a known design of fluid level controlling system in which two fluid level controlling devices (the number of the controlling devices may be increased when more level steps are to be controlled) are respectively fastened in a fluid container at two different level positions. The controlling devices are each comprised of a float, a magnet and a reed switch. One disadvantage of this fluid level controlling system is the difficulty in installation, because mounting holes must be made on the side wall of the fluid container for the fastening of the controlling devices. In fastening controlling devices in the mounting holes, care must be taken to avoid leakage. Any mounting error may affect the normal fluid level control operation. Therefore, the mounting of controlling devices must be made by an experienced professional technician. When more level steps are to be controlled, more controlling devices must be used, and the installation procedure will become more complicated. After controlling devices are fastened in a fluid container, they can not be adjusted. If it is desired to change the position of fixed controlling devices, a new fluid container must be used or the mounting holes of the original fluid container must be sealed and new mounting holes must be made again. Further, while stirring fluid in a fluid container for mixing, the reed stitches of the fluid level controlling devices therein may be erroneously triggered due to swaying of fluid.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another reed type of fluid level controllers which comprise each a single magnetic floating member and are vertically fastened in a fluid container by securing to the top cover of a fluid container without drilling any mounting hole. However, when several level steps are to be controlled, the quantity of controllers must be relatively increased. As a consequence, the installation process is complicated and more space occupation is required.